<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art of “Namaste” by Hannibalsimago and purplesocrates by kishafisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818749">Art of “Namaste” by Hannibalsimago and purplesocrates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha'>kishafisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Galleria [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Bathing/Washing, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, PolarWedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art inspired by Hannibalsimago and purplesocrates’ fic, “Namaste” for Eat the Rude Big Bang 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Pederson/Duncan Vizla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Galleria [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Eat The Rude Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Convergence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805753">Namaste</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago">Hannibalsimago</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates">purplesocrates</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first foray into the HEU! Glad for the chance to work on the art for this bloody, romantic fic by Hanibalsimago and purplesocrates. I wanted to do something completely different stylistically, which was a lot of fun for me. And as a bonus, I got to draw Mads four times!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning Ablutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>